Mikes Brown Eyed Girl
by waikiki23
Summary: When a chance encounter means love at first sight for the quiet engineer, Mike's life is about to take a wonderful turn, surprising the rest of the crew at Station 51. But can their relationship survive through the tough times? Complete! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's me again. I got to thinking that I have not read any stories where Mike is the center of a love story. So, this came to me the other night. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks to Soldier Heart for being my ever faithful beta reader. I couldn't do it without you!**

**Please read and review. Your opinions and ideas matter to me. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the guys, wish I owned Mike, but can't, so I write stories instead.**

Mike Stoker walked in the Fast Check store, telling himself he would be in and out. One thing he hated most was going shopping. All those people who didn't know how to drive those little carts. Mike always thought they should give lessons on how to drive one.

He began walking down the aisles, getting the items he needed. He sighed as he neared the end of his list. _Only a few more things and I can get out of here._

He was getting a loaf of bread when he felt his cart hit him in the hip. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

He looked to the source of the voice and his eyes met with the most beautiful caramel brown eyes he had ever seen. It took him a few moments to answer.

"Oh, I'm okay, Miss...?

"Kent. Elizabeth Kent. You are?" she asked, extending her hand to him.

"Mike Stoker. It's nice to meet you."

"Same here. Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Yes I'm fine. I've had worse things happen to me on the job," Mike replied grinning.

"Oh really. And what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a fireman. I drive the fire engines. You?" he asked. _Boy she is cute!_

"Oh, I work as nurse." _God, he's adorable!_

"Really, where?"

"Rampart General."

"No way! The two paramedics that I work with are based out of Rampart. What department do you work in?"

"Pediatrics. Who are the paramedics you work with?"

"Roy DeSoto and John Gage. Do you know them?"

She chuckled before responding. "Oh yeah, I know them. When I first started working there, Johnny asked me out. I turned him down. I felt bad about it later on."

Mike started laughing too. "Believe me, you are not the only one. He gets turned down all the time. But he always bounces back. Johnny just likes anything in a skirt that moves."

"I believe it. Well, I have to be going. It was nice to meet you Mike Stoker," Elizabeth held her hand out again. _Please ask me out! Please ask me out!_

"It was nice to meet you too." _Should I ask her out? Go for it Mike, you can do this! _"Can I take you out to dinner?"

"I'd love that." She wrote her name and number on a piece of paper and put it in Mike's pocket. "Call me soon." With that, she walked down the aisle and out of sight.

Mike sighed with satisfaction as she walked away. He took out her number as walked down the aisle to finish his shopping.

_You'd better believe I'm calling you soon. The other guys will be jealous!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews! I'm sorry for the short chapter. I promise there will be more soon. Thanks again to Soldier Heart for being my beta reader. Please read and review!**

The next morning, Mike called Elizabeth. As the phone rang, he tapped his fingers on the counter. Just when he was about to give up and hang the phone up, he heard a click on the other side.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Elizabeth, this is Mike Stoker." _Oh man am I nervous._

"Hi Mike. How are you today?" _Wow, he called me back!_

"I'm fine. I just called to ask if you would like to go out to dinner tonight," Mike asked, still drumming his fingers on the counter.

"I'd love to. Do you want to meet you somewhere?" she asked, twisting the phone cord around her finger.

"That would be great. How about Martianollies? It's a little Italian place on Carson Boulevard. It has great food."

"Sounds good. What time?" _I can't believe he asked me out on a date!_

"Is 7pm good for you?" _I can't believe she agreed to go on a date with me!_

"That's fine. I'll see you tonight Mike. Goodbye."

Mike stood there, still staring at the phone as he heard her end of the phone click. He hung the phone up and leaned against his kitchen counter. As he drank his coffee, he thought back to the day before. _I can't believe that I just asked the prettiest girl out on a date! I just met her yesterday! This is so unlike me. I must be changing._

As he started to clean up his apartment, he began to whistle and smile.

_I like this change._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all who reviewed. Sorry it has taken so long, I have not been home much. Thanks again to Soldier Heart for being my ever faithful beta reader. **

**I do not own the guys...wish I did.**

**Sit back and enjoy.**

**Please review!**

Mike arrived at the Italian restaurant 15 minutes early. He walked up to the host who was in charge of reservations.

"Can I help you sir?" the host asked in a thick Italian accent.

"Yes, reservations for two under Stoker."

"Yes. I have your table ready. Please follow me." The host took two menus and entered the dining room, Mike following him. He lead him to a small table in the back. The table was set, a candle lit in the middle of the table.

"Here you go sir. Anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, my friend is not here yet. When she gets here, can you bring her back?" Mike asked, sitting down.

"Yes sir, I can do that," the host said as he left the table to return to his post.

Mike sat at the table watching for Elizabeth. As he looked at the menu, his thoughts were racing through his mind. _I really hope she comes. She's different than any girl I've ever known. I really like her._

"Sir, I will be your waiter tonight. My name is Luigi. Can I get you something to drink while you wait?" the waiter asked standing at Mike's side.

"Yes, I'd like a bottle of Chardonnay and a glass of water, please."

"I will be right back sir," the waiter said as he left the table.

Mike went back to the menu, trying to decide if he wanted chicken parmesan or shrimp scampi. He didn't see the host escort Elizabeth to the table.

"Mike?"

He looked up to see the same pretty caramel brown eyes looking at him. Her hair was loose and around her shoulders. The host held the chair out for her sit. She looked up at the host, "Thank you."

"You are very welcome madam," the host said leaving the table as the waiter came back.

"Your bottle of Chardonnay sir and your water. Madam, can I get you something to drink?"

"The wine he picked will be fine. I'd also like a glass of water."

"Very well madam." Luigi left the table once again.

"Wow, you look beautiful tonight," Mike said, laying his menu down. _In fact, she looks damn good! That tan skirt looks pretty on her. And that blue sweater really accentuates her brown eyes._

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself." _Damn, he is stinkin' cute! That green shirt really makes him look good. He really is a slim guy!_

"Here you go madam," Luigi said as he sat a glass of water in front of Elizabeth. "Are you ready to order or do you need a few minutes?"

"I'm ready," Elizabeth said, looking at Mike.

"Me too."

"I'll have the sausage and penne." Elizabeth handed her menu to Luigi.

"I'll have the shrimp scampi." Mike also handed back his menu.

"Very well. I get your order in." Luigi took the menus and left the table.

"I'm glad you came tonight." Mike said shyly, his cheeks getting slightly pink. _I can't believe she is making me blush. Well, every girl does make me blush any way. God, I am so lucky._

"Me too. I wasn't sure if you would meet me." Elizabeth said, looking deep into Mike's blue eyes. _His eyes are the prettiest blue. I could just get lost in them._

"So, you said you worked at Rampart. Do you like the pediatric ward?" Mike asked, taking a sip of wine, hoping to get her deep look at him to soften.

"Oh yes. I love working with the kids. They are great. Sometimes we get kids that will never make it due to infections, accidents and illnesses. Those kids are the ones I usually remember."

Mike realized that the best way to get to know the beautiful girl in front of him was to ask her about her job. He listened as she described what she did, which led into her life before moving to California. He sat and watched her tell about her childhood.

"Oh Mike, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to talk your ear off." He face turned a bright red.

"It's okay. You'll find out I'm a shy guy." _I could sit and talk to her all day. That's an improvement._

"What about you? You like your job?" Elizabeth asked as the food arrived.

"I love my job. Being a firefighter is all I wanted to do when I was a little kid. It started when my mom and dad got me a fire truck for my birthday. After that, that's all I wanted to be." As they ate, Mike told her about his job, the guys he worked with and his family. Elizabeth ate and watched Mike become engrossed in explaining his job. _I can tell he is a normally shy guy. But he loves talking about his job. _

Mike's face turned pink when he realized how much he had talked through dinner.

"Now it's my turn to apologize for talking your ear off."

The waiter returned to clear the table and left the check.

As Mike pulled out his wallet, Elizabeth said, "It's fine Mike. I loved hearing about your job."

The waiter returned with Mike's card and receipt. "Thank you for coming tonight. Please come back." Luigi said as left the table again.

"I'm glad. Elizabeth. I'm glad you came. I really like you. Could I see you again?" _Please say yes!_

"It's Beth. And I would love to see you again." Beth said as her eyes looked into his blue ones again. _I can't believe he wants to see ma again._

They both got up from the table and headed out of the restaurant. Mike walked Beth to her car.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening Mike."

"I'm glad you came. I have to work tomorrow, but I will call you the next day." _Should I kiss her? Oh man, why can't I be like Gage and be able to be myself around girls?_

"That's fine. I have to work tomorrow too." _Is he going to kiss me? Oh I hope so. I'm betting he is a great kisser!_

Mike nodded his head. For a moment both of them stood there in awkward silence. Then, Mike leaned down and kissed Beth on the lips. She moved closer as both of them started to get into their kiss.

Mike was the first to pull back. "That was nice," he said.

Beth smiled as she looked up at Mike. "Yes it was," she said.

"So I'll call you tomorrow," Mike said as Beth started to climb in her car.

"Okay," she said, as she closed the car door. _Yep, he is a damn good kisser._

Mike watched as she drove away. He walked over to his car and got in. As he drove home, his thoughts consumed him. _Wow, she is a great kisser, and she looked damn good. I can't wait to call her. Hell I can't wait to see her again. Wow, maybe a little of Gage's chick magnetism did finally rub off of me after all these years. Later on, I have to remember to thank Gage for that._

Mike turned on the radio and sang along to Rod Stewart's "Forever Young." He realized that he might just have found his soul mate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing my story. I'm sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up. My grandfather died and I had to make an unscheduled trip to florida. **

**Please read and review and enjoy!**

The next morning, Mike was the first to arrive at the station for the A shift. He parked his car closest to the hose rack, shut the engine off, grabbed his gear out of his car and shut the door.

Mike entered the station whistling. He walked past the engine and entered the locker room. He headed to his locker and dropped his gear to the floor. As he was getting into his uniform, his mind was again on Beth. _Man, I have not been able to keep my mind off of her. She is so pretty. I wonder if she likes Chinese food. Maybe we could rent a movie and get Chinese food and hang out at my apartment tomorrow. Yeah, I'll ask her when I call her._

He came out of his thoughts abruptly when he heard someone say, "Mike, you awake there pal?"

Mike looked up to see Captain Stanley standing in front of him. He also saw the rest of the guys behind him.

"Yeah Cap. I'm awake. Just thinking." Mike said, tying his shoes.

"Are you sure? You looked like you were a million miles away pal," Cap said.

_I __was__ a million miles away, thinking of Beth._

"I'm sure Cap. Just started thinking too deep."

"Okay pal. Roll call in five gentlemen." Cap left the room.

The rest of the guys went back to getting dressed in their uniforms as Mike pinned his badge on his shirt. He listened as Chet Kelly was teasing Johnny Gage about his newest love interest. He heard Johnny's partner Roy DeSoto step in to the conversation on Johnny's side. Marco Lopez wasn't saying a word; he was laughing. Mike put his gear into his locker.

"Roll call!" Cap yelled from the apparatus bay.

Mike closed his locker and headed out with the rest of the guys to the apparatus bay. The five men lined up in front of the engine.

"First of all, we have a fire safety class at Carson Middle School at 1:00 this afternoon. Both vehicles will be going to that. We need to get out chores out of the way before we go to the school. The assignments here; Mike, you have the day room pal. Marco, the bunkroom. John and Roy, you have the apparatus bay. Chet, you have latrine duty. I'll be cooking today. We also need to clean the vehicles so that they are ready for the class this afternoon. That's it. Dismissed." Cap turned and headed to his office.

"Great, a bunch of snot nosed middle school kids. This ought to be an interesting afternoon," Johnny said as he and Roy got brooms out of the closet. Mike kept quiet, like always, as he got a broom out of the supply closet as well.

As he entered the day room and kitchen, he chuckled as he could hear Johnny still grumbling about snotty kids.

He started cleaning the room, all the while his thoughts were, not on cleaning the day room, but on Beth.

_Man, I am so lucky to have landed a woman as pretty as Beth. I hope she never leaves me. I really like her._

He realized that even though he had only known her for three days, he could not keep his thoughts off of her. He could not wait to see her again.

Half an hour later, he had the day room cleaned up. He decided to get a cup of coffee before he began waxing his beloved engine.

Roy, Johnny and Marco entered the room as he poured a cup of coffee for himself. They had finished their assignments as well.

"So Mike, what has your head so far up in the clouds today?" Johnny asked as he, Roy and Marco poured coffee for themselves as well.

"Oh nothing."

"Come on Mike. You never act like this. You're different, like you're a million miles away. Come on, spill. What's going on?" Marco asked.

"Okay, okay! I met a girl at the supermarket the other day when I went to get groceries. She's very nice." Mike said simply, his gaze never leaving his coffee cup and his cheeks turning a little pink.

"Wow Mike! That's great!" Marco said, sitting at the table.

"How in the world did you meet her in a supermarket?" Johnny asked as he and Roy sat on the couch.

"She bumped into me, literally. She hit me with her cart. We talked for a few minutes and I asked her out."

"Mike, the silent wonder! You asked a girl out?" Chet asked, finished with his assignment and walking in the room.

"Yes, I asked her out and she told me yes. We had a date last night, and I loved it."

"She must be special for you to ask her out," Roy said smiling. He knew the engineer well enough to know that he never asked anyone out unless he really liked the girl.

"She is. I don't know, I can't keep my mind off of her. I think about her all the time," Mike said as he put his coffee cup in the sink.

"You, mi amigo, have fallen for her hook, line and sinker," Marco said, smiling broadly.

"I'm happy for you Mike," Cap said as he entered the room to get a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Cap. I'm going to go and call her then wax the engine," Mike said as he left the room.

The five remaining guys looked at each other.

"I can't believe it! Mike of all people finding a girl. I never thought I'd see the day," Chet said.

"Just because he's quiet does not mean he is dead, guys. He's like us, looking for the love of his life," Johnny said as he got another cup of coffee.

"You're right John. If anyone deserves to find love, it's him. I'm glad he's seeing someone. It's good for him. I just hope she realizes that she's gotten herself a good man."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all who have been reading my story. I'm glad you like it so far. I am so sorry it has taken me this long to get this chapter up. I have been really busy, so much so that I have not kept up with any of my stories. However, I am hoping to change that. **

**Thanks again to Soldier Heart for being my ever faithful beta reader. **

**I do not own the guys, jus Beth.**

**Please read and review. **

Beth Kent got up the next morning feeling better than she usually did. She sat up and stretched, her mind wandering.

_Wow, last night was great. I hope he keeps calling me. I really like Mike. He seems like a great guy._

Beth got dressed and headed to work. As she walked through the Emergency department, her mind on Mike, heading for the elevator, she heard someone call her name.

"Oh hi Dixie. How are you this morning?" Beth said as she stopped at the nurses' station.

"I'm fine. You okay? You seemed a little preoccupied." Dixie looked at her worriedly.

"I'm fine Dix. Just had my mind somewhere else"

Dixie saw the faint blush on her cheeks and knew exactly what she had been thinking of.

"Okay, who is he?" she asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"Is it that obvious?" Beth asked, turning a brighter shade of red.

"Yes, a little. Give, who is he?"

"It's Mike Stoker from Station 51. I ran into him the other day in the grocery store, literally. I accidentally hit him with my cart. He asked me out and I said yes. We had our first date last night."

"Oh I'm so happy for you Beth. Mike is a great guy. He's been in here a time or two from being injured on the job. He's quiet, a lot quieter than the two daredevils that work in that station with him, but he is a good man," Dixie said sincerely, glad Beth had found someone, especially someone like Mike.

"Yeah, I like him already. Well Dixie, I have to get upstairs. I'll talk with you later," Beth said heading for the elevator.

Dixie watched as the young brunette nurse got on the elevator. _Mike would be a good husband for her. I hope she realizes what a good man Mike really is. He deserves someone special like Beth. _

Dixie went back to the report she had been working on as Johnny and Roy walked up to the station.

"Hey Dix, was that Beth Kent?" Johnny asked, his eyes bright with excitement

"Yes Johnny it was. However, she is no longer available," Dixie said, noticing the look in his eyes.

"I thought she turned you down anyway," Roy asked, a bemused expression on his face as he got a cup of coffee for himself and Johnny.

"She did. I just thought I could try again," Johnny said, grinning.

"You thrive on rejection, don't you?" Roy asked. He knew his partner just liked anything pretty and in a skirt.

"I guess I do."

"Did you guys know she was seeing Mike Stoker?" Dix asked, sure Mike would have told his shift mates.

"No. He did tell us he was seeing someone, and he looked like he was on cloud nine this morning. So that's why. Well, she'll be good for him," Roy said, putting his cup down on the counter.

Johnny was about to say something when the HT in his hand came to life, "Squad 51, are you available?"

"10-4 LA," Johnny replied.

"See you later Dix," Roy said as he and Johnny headed for their squad.

Dixie watched them leave, hoping they would be safe on their next run.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. I'm glad you are liking my story about Mike. Please read and review!**

"Beth, there's a phone call for you at the nurse's desk," Nurse Kandise Trent said as Beth was heading down to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Thanks Kandise. I'll meet you in the cafeteria," Beth said, walking over to the nurse's station.

She sat down and picked up the phone. "This is nurse Elizabeth Kent."

"Hi beautiful," a soft masculine voice said. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Hi Mike. How's work today?" she asked as she twisted the phone cord around her fingers. _Why does my heart skip a few beats when he calls?_

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow night for dinner and a movie. I know a little Chinese restaurant that has great take-out food and we can get a good movie, if you want to." Mike was sitting in the dorm room, drumming his fingers on the table. _Oh, please say yes._

"I'd love to Mike. What time?"

"How about 6? Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Thank you for calling me back. I was starting to wonder if you were going to call," Beth admitted, a slight blush creeping onto her face.

"I wanted to call you. I really like you Beth. I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait either. I have to go to lunch now, but I will try to call you later when I get off work Mike. Will you still be at work?"

"Yes. I work until tomorrow morning. I love you Beth." _Wow, were did that come from?_

"I love you to Mike." _He does love me!_

"Goodbye Beth," Mike said as he hung up the phone.

"Goodbye Mike," Beth said, also hanging up. She sat for a moment, unable to keep in her excitement. _He really does love me. I can't believe it. I found someone to love me._

Beth's thoughts were on Mike as she walked down the cafeteria for lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the review! I'm glad everyone has liked my story so far. I'm sorry I'm taking a turn in this story, but I wanted to. Please let me know what you think. Thanks again to Soldier Heart for being my ever faithful beta reader.**

For five months, Mike had been blissfully happy. He had seen Beth just about every day they had off from work. His mind was constantly on the brown haired, brown eyed girl that had stolen his heart. The more they got to know each other, the more he loved her.

One day, after he had gotten home from a date with Beth, Mike decided he would ask her to be his wife. He was off the next day from work, so he went to a jewelry store that was in the mall and picked out a small diamond ring. Because Beth was coming over that night, he hid it at his apartment. He decided that he would ask her to marry him at the little Italian restaurant where they had their first date.

So Mike set the reservations for the next week and told Beth where they were going for their date. Beth agreed to meet him there. She had fallen hard for the quiet engineer who had taken her heart. Her heart skipped a beat when he called or even looked her way.

They guys at the station noticed the change in their quiet engineer. They knew it would be any time now he would be asking Beth to marry him.

The day before he was going to ask Beth to marry him, Mike was at work. As he polished the engine, his mind was again on Beth, so he had a smile on his face. He started when a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Mike? Earth to Mike," a voice said from behind.

Mike turned to see Cap behind him. Mike stopped waxing for a moment and sat on the running board of the engine. "Yeah, I'm here Cap; just have my mind on something else."

Cap looked at his engineer for a moment before joining him on the running board. "Beth?"

"Yeah. She's my world Cap. I can't keep my mind off of her." Again a smile crossed his face.

"I know that look. It was the same one I had when I was going to ask Emily to marry me. You love her Mike, a lot. When you think about her all the time, that's a sure fire sign that she means a great deal to you. Just make sure that she's the right one," Cap said standing. Cap laid his hand on his engineer's shoulder for a moment, then left Mike sitting on the running board.

Mike thought about what Cap said as he went back to polishing the engine. His thoughts were interrupted when the klaxon sounded.

_"Station 51, Engine 10, Engine 127. Structure fire, 2151 Sepulveda Avenue. 2-1-5-1 Sepulveda Avenue. Cross street Amber Drive. Time out 10:42."_

"Station 51 KMG 365," Cap said as he wrote down the address. Mike had already climbed into engine, putting his turn out coat on as he started the vehicle. He heard Marco and Chet climb into the back as Johnny and Roy get into the squad. As soon as Cap was in the cab, Mike pulled out of the station behind the squad, lights flashing and the sirens blaring.

___________________________________________________________________________

They were 20 minutes into the fire when a frantic call came over the radios, "All company's pull out of the building now! We have illegally stored gasoline in here!"

Mike watched as firefighters poured out of the abandoned building. All the captains were yelling for their men to get back. John, Roy, Chet, Marco and Cap ran for safety behind Big Red, leaving everything else behind. All the other companies were doing the same.

As Mike was running to get behind Big Red with the guys, an explosion shook the building, knocking everyone to the ground. The building was now engulfed in flames. Mike felt something slam into him from behind, throwing him foreword and onto the ground. He heard shouting as captains began to assess the situation and send their men in to fight the blaze.

Mike groaned and tried to sit up, which was a bad idea. The engineer's world went black as he passed out beside the engine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all who have reviewed. Thanks to Soldier Heart for being my ever faithful and patient beta reader. Please read and review.**

The guys taking shelter behind the engine got the go-ahead to work on the fire that was now raging in the building. Cap started around the front of the engine and almost tripped on something laying in his way. He looked down and did a double take when he saw his engineer laying face down on the pavement and not moving.

A considerable sized piece of roof was laying a few feet away from the unconscious instantly was on his knees by Mike's side. "Mike! Come on pal! Mike wake up!"

Mike never moved. Cap noticed a small trickle of blood streaming down Mike's face. He realized that the piece of the roof probably was the reason why Mike was still unconscious. He looked back, realizing his crew had started to get ready to work on the blaze and had not noticed that he had not joined them yet.

"John, Roy! I need you over here now!"

Something in Cap's tone made the 4 guys stop what they were doing and run for their captain. All four were beside Cap in a second.

"Oh God Cap! Guys, we need out gear. What happened to Mike?" Johnny asked, kneeling next to Cap; Roy doing the same on the other side. Chet and Marco ran for the squad to get the requested items.

"I don't know. It looks like he got hit with some flying debris. I just found him a second ago."

Chet and Marco came back and laid the equipment next to Roy and John. Roy was assessing Mike as Johnny opened the line up to Rampart."Rampart, this is Squad 51, how do you read?"

"We read you 51," Dr. Brackett's voice came over the biophone."Rampart, we have a firefighter injured from an explosion. He is about 28 years of age. It's Mike Stoker. He's still unconscious. We're not sure, but it looks like a piece of the ceiling hit him from behind. He has a fractured femur and bruising around his spinal column. He may also have a couple of fractured ribs, Vitals are," Johnny looked to Roy who took the phone. "BP 100/68, pulse 72 and thready, respirations 12 and labored."

"Okay 51, start an IV D5W TKO, immobilize him on his stomach, do not immobilize him on his back. He may have spinal cord injuries. Splint his leg and start him on 6 liters of O2. Transport as soon as possible.""10-4 Rampart. IV D5W TKO and immobilize on his stomach. ETA approximately 10 minutes."

Roy and Johnny immobilized the still unconscious engineer and started his IV. The three firefighters watching the paramedics work saw the worried looks in their faces. They knew that Mike wasn't doing the greatest.

Roy was worried about Mike and he knew Johnny was too. Mike had shown no signs of waking up. He was about to put the c-collar on Mike when he started to move.

"Mike! Hey Mike! You need to stay still. Don't move pal," Johnny said, laying a restraining hand on Mike's shoulder.

"What happened?" Mike's mind was fuzzy. The bright sunshine hurt his eyes. But his back hurt really badly and he was having trouble breathing.

"You were caught in an explosion. You've been unconscious for about 15 minutes. We're taking you into Rampart," Roy said, sliding the c-collar into place.

"Can you at least turn me over, please?" Mike begged.

"They can't pal. The hospital wants you to go in like this. They are afraid you have a spinal injury," Cap said kneeling next to Mike.

"But I can move my legs," Mike protested, moving his legs.

"Mike, it's a precaution. It'll be all over soon."

"Okay, okay. How's the fire Cap?" Mike asked as Johnny and Roy lifted the back board with Mike strapped on and laid it on the stretcher that had just arrived.

"They are working on it. Don't you worry about it pal. We'll come the hospital as soon as we can," Cap said as Roy gathered the gear and Johnny climbed into the back of the ambulance.

Mike did not reply as the attendants slid the stretcher into the ambulance and closed the thought about Beth and how she would react to his being injured. The whole time they dated, Mike had not been injured. There's a first for everything. _This is what happens to the wives of firefighters. Sometimes we get injured. _

Mike was miserable the whole way to the hospital. He hated laying on his stomach and he especially hated to be strapped down. He was glad when they pulled up to doors were opened and as soon as he was pulled out, the only person he saw was Beth, her eyes full of tears.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you again for all the reviews. I am really taking twists and turns in this story, something I like to do. **

**Any way, I do not own they guys, but I dream I do. Thanks again to Soldier Heart for being my faithful beta reader.**

**And now, please, press the little button at the bottom and review.**

"Beth, he's going to be okay. He was lucky that he's getting out of this with a slight concussion, a broken leg and cracked rib. He's going to be spending the night here. Believe me, it could have been worse," Dr. Kelly Brackett was saying to the still distraught Beth.

After seeing Mike when they pulled him out of the ambulance, Beth was a mess. She managed to talk to him for a few seconds, but after he was wheeled into a treatment room, she was crying nearing to hysteria. Dixie had practically dragged her to the empty doctor's lounge. Dixie had held the sobbing Beth, not saying anything, but letting her cry.

The five firefighters that were closest to Mike wanted to help Beth. They had knew what she was going through. Dixie, however, had motioned for the guys to not follow them. They wisely headed to the cafeteria instead. All five were worried about the quiet engineer and his girlfriend.

Now, half an hour later, what Dr. Brackett had been saying hit Beth like a tone of bricks. Relief washed over her like a tidal wave.

"Thanks Dr. Brackett. When can I see him?" she asked, wiping a tear away and hoping she would be allowed to see him.

"In a few minutes. I'll send Dixie down for you. I'm sure the rest of the guys want to see him too. I'd better let them know about Mike. Do you know where they are?" Kel asked, standing.

"Uh, the cafeteria, I think," Beth said, wiping another stray tear away.

"Thanks. Dix should be down to get you soon," Kel said as he left the lounge.

Beth was left alone with her thoughts. She was sitting at the table, still nursing the coffee cup that Dixie and thrust into her hands before she left.

_I almost lost him today. I'm not even engaged to him and I still feel like this. I guess, if he does ask me, I will have to get used to this. Being a fireman's wife you have to be prepared for anything. I want to be his wife. I love Mike so much. I don't know what I'd do without him._

Beth dropped her head into her hands and started crying; realizing she almost lost her true love. It was a pain almost unbearable.

She jumped as she heard the door open. She raised her tear stained face to see Dixie in the doorway.

"You can go up and see him now. I'll take you up there before the guys visit him," Dixie said as Beth stood and walked over to her.

"Thanks Dix. This means a lot."

"I know," Dix said simply as the two women headed to the elevator.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I got a little romantic, but I like romance and drama. Thanks to Soldier Heart for being my beta reader. Please read and review.**

Mike had just been settled into his room for the night when he thought back to what had happened when he was brought into the hospital.

_As he was wheeled into the hospital, Beth started crying uncontrollably. Mike longed to put his arms around her; his restraints the only thing holding him back from doing it._

_"Beth, I'll be okay. Trust me, please?" he pleaded, gazing at Beth. It was breaking his heart to see her upset._

_"I trust you Mike. I love you," she said softly, tears still streaming down her face. It was breaking her heart to see him injured. _

_"I love you too," Mike said just as softly._

_Dixie was by Beth's side, holding her. As he was wheeled into the treatment room, he saw Dixie take Beth down the hall._

Mike hadn't seen Beth since he had been brought in. All he could see was her tear-stained face, her brown eyes full of pain.

_Poor Beth. She was so near hysteria. I think it really worried her, thinking about me being injured. But, if she accepts my proposal of marriage, this is to be expected. Things happen on this job. But I never want to lose her. She's my world. I wish I could see her right now._

As if on cue, a small knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Mike, are you awake?" came Dixie's slightly muffled voice through the door.

"Yes, come on in," he said, moving slightly to get in a more comfortable position.

Dixie stuck her head in and said, "I have a visitor for you."

Dixie moved back as Beth entered the room. Mike's breath caught, surprised his girlfriendhad entered. _Thank you God for bringing her to me._

Beth made her way to the bed, her eyes never leaving Mike's face. She walked closer and closer until she was standing right beside him.

"Mike, how are you feeling?" she asked, not sure really what to say.

"I'm a little sore, but I'm glad I get to leave tomorrow. I really don't like being a guest in this hotel," he replied, taking her hand.

"Oh Mike, I was so worried. You had never been injured the whole time we've been dating. This took me by surprise," she sobbed.

Mike pulled her close, having her sit on the edge of the bed. "It's okay. I could tell you were worried when I was brought in. All that matters is that you are here."

Beth leaned over and carefully hugged Mike, who winced slightly from the pressure on his chest before pulling her closer. She laid her head on his chest. She loved listening to his heartbeat and feeling his soft breath through her hair.

"I love you Mike and I never want to lose you. You mean everything to me. You have brought a different meaning into my life, one that is welcomed. You've changed me for the better and for that I love you even more."

Mike stroked the silky brown hair as Beth cried. He loved the feel of her warm breath blowing on his chest. He loved her to his very core; she was a part of him.

"I love you too. I used to be too quiet and hated changes. But since I met you, I have opened up a little at the station. Plus, I was never good with the ladies. You changed that. Beth, you have made me into a better man."

Mike pulled back somewhat to be able to look directly into Beth's caramel eyes. "You are my everything Beth. You always will be."

He tilted her chin down and leaned in, brushing his lips across hers. They kissed for a long moment before she drew back.

"I don't want to hurt you any more than you are by laying on you like that. But that was nice."

"You're not hurting me, but Brackett will never let me go home if he found out we had done that."

They paused for a moment before giggling. "I have to go Mike. I'll see you tomorrow. Remember, we have a date," Beth said as she stood up.

"I love you. Be careful on your way home."

She leaned down for one more kiss before saying, "I will. I love you too."

She walked to the door, paused and blew Mike a kiss. Then she was gone.

Mike was happy, thinking of what had just happened. Even though it would be hard to be the wife of a firefighter, Beth would be able to handle it. He was confident of that. Beth was his brown eyed girl.

_________________________________________

After Beth left Mike's hospital room, she headed outside to her car. She got in and buckled her seatbelt before leaving the parking lot.

Her thoughts were on Mike as she headed home. She knew he would be asking her to marry him soon. She was excited about that. She stopped as the light turned red.

_Oh, maybe that's why we are going to the little Italian restaurant we went to for our first date._ _Mrs. Beth Stoker; I really like the sound of that._

As the light turned green, she accelerated slowly. She was unaware of the convertible that had just blown the red light.

The convertible slammed into the back passenger side of her car, crushing in that side completely. Her car slid 10 feet down the road before sliding into a telephone pole.

Beth had no idea what was happening around her as her world went black. Her head hit the steering wheel, knocking her unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad everyone is liking my story so far. Thanks to Soldier Heart for being a great beta reader. Please review.**

"Beth, can you hear me?"Beth slowly opened her eyes; a light flashed for a moment then was gone. She could vaguely make out two people bending over her.

"Yeah, I can hear you," she said softly, then groaned.

"Beth, it's Johnny. Where do you hurt?" Johnny asked. He and Roy were worried about Mike's girlfriend. The guys stopped to see Mike; they were leaving the hospital when they were toned out for a car accident. They were shocked to see Beth's car almost wrapped around a telephone pole.

Beth started to go into nurse mode. Her whole body ached. Then she realized she couldn't move. Beth started to panic as she tried to move her arms or legs.

"Beth, calm down; you have to calm down. You have to stay still." Johnny said, laying a restricting hand on Beth's shoulder.

"But I can't move!" Beth exclaimed, worry and fear creeping into her voice.

"Beth, calm down. You can't move because we have you on a backboard and strapped down," Roy said as he inserted an IV into Beth's right arm. Johnny was back on the biophone as Roy finished the IV.

"Roy, what happened? I just remember driving home after seeing Mike," Beth said, remembering just how much she hated backboards.

"Apparently you were hit by a car that ran the red light. He caused you to slide into a telephone pole. He ended up in the ditch a few feet from your car. You ended up with a concussion, broken collar bone and a broken leg. We put you on the backboard as a precaution. Of course, the other guy is okay," Roy said disgustedly. He knew why the guy was okay.

"He's okay?! Then how did I end up like this?" she asked; a likely answer popped into the back of her mind.

"He was drunk. Of course, he will be going to jail for driving drunk and causing an accident. He's not getting out of that," Johnny said as the ambulance attendants brought the stretcher over to the paramedics.

"I'll never understand why anyone would want to drive drunk," Roy said as he and Johnny lifted up Beth and the backboard onto the stretcher.

When they set it down, Beth let out a small cry."What's wrong Beth?" Johnny asked, kneeling next to her.

"My stomach, it hurts a lot"Roy had the biophone open and was on with Rampart instantly while Johnny was checking Beth.

"Let me know where it hurts," Johnny said as he pressed slightly on Beth's stomach. He started on her right side and continued until he got the left side. As he pressed in slightly below her ribcage, Beth let out a yell.

"Sorry I hurt you; it looks like you may have ruptured your spleen," Johnny said as Roy came back over."Brackett wants a new set of vitals on the way. Let's get her on the road. I'll ride in with her," he said as the attendants loaded Beth into the ambulance.

"I'll meet you there," Johnny said, taking Roy's helmet and heading for the squad.

Cap jogged up next to him."How is she?" he asked, hoping that she was doing better than she looked when the paramedics had pulled her out of the wreckage of her car.

"She's got a concussion, broken collar bone and leg and she may have ruptured her spleen. Roy's taking her in now. I think she'll be okay," Johnny said, climbing into the squad.

"I hope so, for Mike's sake," Cap replied as Johnny started the engine.

"Me too, Cap. Me too," Johnny said, leaving to follow the ambulance to Rampart.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I know its been a while since I updated; my brother got married and things are just finally getting settled down. Thanks to all of you who have been reading and reviewing my story. Thanks to Soldier Heart for being my ever faithful beta reader. Please read and review.**

Dixie popped her head into Mike's room. "Are you still up?"

"Yeah Dix, I'm still awake, come in," he replied, setting the magazine he was reading aside, glad to be distracted for a moment. He had thought about Beth since the guys had left, thinking of differnet ways he could propose to her.

Dixie walked in and started to check his vitals for the night.

"How's it going downstairs? Are you having a busy night?" Mike asked, curious as to why the head nurse of the emergency department was doing something an aide could do on the 4th floor.

Dixie was silent a moment as she thought of the best way to tell Mike about Beth. She hoped her eyes didn't betray her emotions.

"Dixie, what's going on?" Mike asked, fear creeping into his voice and eyes. He noticed Dixie's whole demeanor change.

"Mike, Beth was in a car accident on her way home. She got hit by a drunk driver. The guys from the station responded after they visited you. John and Roy took really good care of her. She was conscious at the scene and when she was brought in here. She broke her leg and collar bone and she has a concussion. She also ruptured her spleen. She's in surgery now."

Mike was frozen in silence. His girl, his one true love had been hurt. _Is this how Beth felt when she found out I was injured? How in the world did she handle it?! I can't stand it! I hope she's not..._

"Is she..." Mike tried, but couldn't get the words out. He was afraid for Beth's life.

"It's looking good so far, Mike. She was talking at the scene and here in the ER. As soon as I know more, I'll come back up and let you know," Dixie said, patting the engineer's shoulder.

"Thanks Dix," Mike said quietly.

Dixie walked to the door of the room and turned back for a brief second to look at the injured engineer. Mike's head was bowed, tears falling freely to the sheets as he cried. She turned silently and left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry this chapter is short, but hey, something is better than nothing. Thanks a million to Soldier Heart, my ever faithful beta reader.**

Doctor Brackett walked to the door of room 519 and knocked. He heard a faint "Come in," and opened the door.

Mike was sitting up in bed, his head hanging down in agony, tears falling to the sheet. He had been sitting like that since he had heard that Beth was in surgery.

Kel walked over to the distraught engineer and laid his hand on his shoulder. "Mike? Mike, she's out of surgery."

Mike looked up at the doctor. "Is she...?"

"She's not dead. She's going to be just fine. They stopped the bleeding and her vitals are looking good. Don't worry Mike." Kel had heard from Dixie just how distraught the young fireman had been over the thought of loosing his girlfriend.

"Can I see her?" Mike pleaded, not only with his voice but also his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess that would be okay. I'll send Dixie up to get you when she's settled," Kel replied.

"Thanks Doc. It really means a lot to me," Mike replied as tears started to form in his eyes.

"I know. Just take it easy Mike and Dixie will be in as soon as Beth is settled." Kel turned and left the room.

Mike laid back on the bed, relief flooding through his body. He had been so worried that he was going to lose Beth. _I almost did lose her. But she is alive and going to make it. I have to think about that._

The tears flowed as the thought that Beth was alive ran through his head. He realized all the more so how much he really did love her and how much he wanted to be with her. He wanted to see her so bad. He noticed that his wheelchair had been left in the room. A plan began to form as he pulled the sheet down off of himself and slowly got out of bed.

One way or another, he was going to see Beth.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to all who are reviewing. I'm sorry this has taken a while to post. It's been crazy my way. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!**

Mike was half way to Beth's room when Dixie caught sight of him wheeling himself down the hall way, his IV in his lap and a determined look on his face.

"And just where do you think you are going, hose jockey?" Dixie asked, standing in front of him, crossing her arms.

"Beth," he answered meekly and quietly, bringing the wheelchair to a stop in front of her. He knew he was going to get it from the head ER nurse

"You could have pulled your IV out or done other damage, pulling a stunt like this," Dixie began. She looked him straight in the eye before she walked over and stood behind his wheelchair, "but I know you're worried about her, so you're going to get a free ride to her room."

Mike let out a small breath and looked back at Dixie, "Thanks Dix. This means a lot."

"I know Mike. Now you owe me some of your famous fried chicken the next time you make it at the station," Dixie said, grinning as she pushed his wheelchair down the hallway.

"Deal," Mike said as they reached the elevator.

________________________________________________

Two minutes later, they reached Beth's room. Dixie opened the door and Mike wheeled himself in. He glanced back at the ER nurse

"I'll leave you two alone. You have twenty minutes, Mike. I'll come back then and take you back to your room, no exceptions."

"Thanks Dixie," Mike replied. Dix shut the door behind him.

He wheeled over to Beth's bed, taking in her still form. Beth was either sleeping or still hadn't come out of the anesthesia yet. He reached over and took her hand.

"Beth, I'm so glad you're going to be okay. You had me so worried. I thought I was going to lose you today. I know it was the same feeling you had when I was brought in. It hurts so much, knowing you're hurting. I have never loved a woman like I love you. You mean so much to me Beth."

Silent tears rolled down Mike's face as he held Beth's hand. His emotions were on overload, thinking about the woman that meant everything to him. He bowed his head as the tears fell to his lap like a river. A few minutes later, he felt a slight pressure on his hand. He looked up the see Beth looking at him.

"Mike?" she asked, her brown eyes clouding over with worry.

"Beth! Oh god baby! How are you feeling?" he asked her, joy leaping into his heart and eyes as well.

"Okay I guess. What happened Mike? Where am I?"

"You're in Rampart. You were in a car accident. They had to do emergency surgery, but you're going to be okay," Mike said, still clutching to Beth's hand, his head bowed. She had heard what Mike had said. She could tell this was new to him and it was killing him.

"Mike, look at me." She waited until he raised his blue eyes to meet her brown ones. "Mike, you said yourself, I'm going to be okay. If we are going to have a future together, we can work through this. I came to terms with your job today. I almost lost you. But I have the courage to keep going with this relationship anyway. I want there to be an "us" Mike. I love you so much."

Beth couldn't stop the tears as they flowed down her face. She pulled Mike closer and gently brushed her lips against his. He responded slowly, and then lost himself as he and Beth were locked in their embrace and kiss.

Mike pulled back first. "Oh god, I am a lucky man. Beth you are the greatest."

"You are special to me too."

The couple spent the next hour just talking. Dixie checked in on them twice before making her presence known. "Mike, I have to get you back to your room."

"Okay Dixie. Beth, I'll try to see you tomorrow," he said, pulling his hand unwillingly from Beth's.

"You'd better do that hose jockey!" Beth teased, her eyes twinkling. She was sorry he had to leave, but knew it was for the best.

Dixie held the door open again and let Mike wheel himself out. "Good night Beth."

"Goodnight Dixie and thanks."

"No problem," Dixie replied, shutting the door.


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update. It has been hectic! **

**Please read and review!**

The next morning, Mike was woken up by a soft brush across his forehead.

"Come on sleepyhead. It's time to wake up."

His eyes opened slightly to see Beth sitting next to him in a wheel chair and her hand sweeping across his forhead. Her warm brown eyes were gazing into his blue ones..

"Beth...hi honey," he said, smiling up at her. His eyes opened completely to look at his girlfriend. _Even after major surgery, she still looks beautiful. And she's mine, all mine._

"How are you this morning?" he asked her, noting that her face was still pale. He was really worried about her.

"I'm doing better. How about you hose jockey?" Beth asked, noticing that Mike looked better. She had convinced Dixie to let her come up and wake Mike up. Dixie reluctantly let her, realizing that their love would not keep them apart. So she let Beth head upstairs to see her man.

"I'm a-okay. I'm glad your here. I missed you last night. I was aching for your touch," he replied pulling her closer to the bed so that he could kiss her on the forehead.

"That's good. If I'm good, they'll let me go home in a day or two. And that goes for you too." Beth tried to keep her eyes locked on Mike's, but soon found she couldn't.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Mike asked, wiping the tears from her face.

"I don't know. I guess I'm tired and sore and still a little afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Losing the man I love so much. Mike, can we make this work?" she asked, her painfilled eyes looke at Mike.

He sat quietly for a moment. "Yes, we can. Love will keep us together. Nothing can stop our love."

Beth nodded her head, the tears spilling down her cheeks again. Mike sat up on the edge of his bed and pulled her into his strong arms. She cried on his shoulder as he smoothed her hair and talked to her in a soothing voice.

"We are going to make it. You'll see. Everything will be just fine."

They sat like that quietly, not moving for over and hour, just content to be in each other's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Two days later, Mike and Beth were released from the hospital. They spent most of their time in each other's rooms. During that time, they had time to just talk, something they needed to do to come to terms with Mike's job.

Mike manuvered into his apartment, drained from his injury, but longing for Beth. He only had a couple of hours before Cap would be picking him up for the picnic that the rest of the crew put together to celebrate his and Beth's release from the hospital. He shut the door and planted himself on his couch. He laid his crutches down on the floor beside him and put his legs up on the couch. Instead of relaxing, his thoughts drifted to Beth.

_Oh Beth, my Beth. You went so through so much. I did put you through some of it. But you put me through a lot too. I can't wait to ask you to be my wife. I'm longing to make your world perfect._

Mike sat up straight as a thought hit him. _I can ask her at the picnic!_

He smiled as he got off the couch, no longer tired, to get ready for the picnic

_______________________________________________________________________

"Hey Mike, you feeling okay?" Roy asked the injured engineer.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired," Mike replied, taking a swig from his beer and looking around. The picnic was being held in the spacious DeSoto backyard. The whole gang was in the backyard, some playing games and others sitting and drinking beer.. He watched Beth interacting with the other friends and family of the A shift family. His gaze didn't escape Roy's eyes, but Roy chose not to say anything. Instead, he went back to cooking the burgers and dogs on the grill.

"Roy, before you call everyone together to eat, I want to be able to say something. Think you could arrange it?"

"Yeah Mike, no problem," Roy replied, glancing up from the grill.

"Thanks Roy. I appreciate it." Mike was feeling tired, so he headed to one of the many lawn chairs that were out.

Ten minutes later, Roy had Cap call for everyone's attention. "Hey! Everyone quiet!"

The noise stopped as everyone turned to the deck where Cap was standing.

"Okay, thanks. Now, the food is ready, however, before we begin, a few announcements. First of all, we would love to say Mike, Beth, we are so glad you got sprung from Rampart. You both scared us very much. But we are all glad you both are doing better. Second, I believe Mike wanted to say something," Cap said, turning to Mike, who slowly made his way over to where Cap was standing.

"Thank you Cap. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who helped me after I was injured. You guys are the best. And you all took care of Beth when she was injured in the wreck. I wanted to say thanks from both of us. Beth, you are truly a wonderful woman, one who has truly cared about me and loves me for who I am. You have made me a better man and I love you so much for that," Mike's heart started beating so fast he was sure it was going to leap out of his chest. He watched as Beth walked closer to him until she was right in front of him,

Very carefully, Mike manuvered onto one knee, pulled out a small black box, and opened it, revealing a small diamond ring. Everyone was waiting in breathless anticipation.

"Beth, I knew from the first day I met you at the Fast Check that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Elizabeth DeLaine Kent, will you marry me?"

Tears of joy flowed down Beth's face as she said, "Yes, Mike I want to be your wife."

Mike stood up slowly as Beth held her left hand out. Mike slid the ring on her finger, then pulled her closer, kissing her in front of everyone.

The rest of the ones standing around erupted in applause and cheers as Mike and Beth still kissed. At that moment, the heavens opened up, pouring out a rainstorm..

As everyone ran for the house, grabbing all the food and drinks. Mike pulled back slowly and looked at his fiance. "I love you Beth. Always!"

"I will always love you too Mike. You are my rock and my love."

No more words were needed as the two kissed again, the rain pouring all around the couple who were completely in love with each other, soaking them. Everyone else faded into the background, the world for the moment revolving competely around the new couple.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to all who have reviewed and stayed with me on this story. I am really sorry it took this long to update; I wanted a nice ending to the story. So sit back and let the "Awww"'s begin.**

Five months after their accidents, both Mike and Beth were finally healed from their injuries. After the glorious day at the DeSoto's house when he proposed to her, Mike couldn't stay away from Beth. They were always together, talking about the wedding, family and sometimes nothing at all, just content to sit in each others arms.

All during those months, Beth had been planning the wedding of her dreams. She and Mike had set the time for the wedding at the beginning of summer. She had always wanted an outdoor summer wedding on the beach. Beth was so much in love with her firefighter fiancée and he was in love with his nurse. The pain of the months before faded away from both of their minds.

Mike was finally able to go back to work where he loved to be when he couldn't be with Beth. He was lovingly polishing his beloved engine when he heard someone behind him. He turned to face his commander.

"Mike, everything okay?" Cap asked, looking his engineer over. Mike had been quiet like always, but he thought he saw something else in him. Something had changed in his engineer.

"I'm fine, just trying to remember everything that I need to do before the wedding next month." Mike grinned like a school boy. He felt that he was a different man. He was still quiet, true, but he was more complete now that Beth was in his life.

"I bet. If you need anything, let me know," Cap said as he turned and headed back to his office. _Yup, he's different, but in a good way._

"I will Cap, thanks," Mike replied, turning back to polish the engine. _God, one more month and I can call her my wife._

The month came to a close all too soon for Mike. The day of the wedding, he got up early and got everything together. The wedding was at 3 so he was not pressed for time. Around 1 he got dressed in his tux and surveyed himself in the mirror.

_Well, here goes. Today is the day that I'm marrying the best girl ever. I'm a lucky man._

He drove to the beach, where he and Beth had picked to say their sacred vows. He saw everything had been set up and he took his place near the front of the make shift aisle. _Dixie, Joanne and Emily outdid themselves, _he thought, his eyes pleased at how pretty it looked. He and Beth would be saying their vows under a beautiful arch, the aisle runner white. Beth had picked lilies and roses as her flowers for the wedding and they looked beautiful, marking each row of seats.

He looked over at the others in the wedding party. Captain Stanley, being one of his best friends, was standing next to him as his best man. _I couldn't have asked for a better captain or friend than in Cap. _

Standing next to him was Marco, Chet and Johnny respectively. Beth's father was dead, so she did the next best thing; she asked Roy DeSoto to walk her down the aisle. He and Beth had started to get close to Roy and Joanne. Beth really admired the pair and how long their relationship had lasted. Joanne helped her with being a fireman's wife. _I never knew how fin Roy and Joanne can be._

Mike looked out into the audience to see everyone he knew and other firefighters, nurses, ones who were there to share in their special day.

The music began to play and the procession started. Roy's little boy Chris was the ring bearer; he was dressed

like the other groomsmen, just a little cuter. He walked slowly down the aisle carrying the pillow with the rings on it.

His sister Jenny was next, walking slowly and throwing rose petals down in the aisle as she made her way to the front.

Next out was Beth's friend Tammi Harahan, then Dixie McCall and Joanne DeSoto. Emily Stanley was last, as she was the Matron of Honor.

Then the music changed and all in the audience stood and looked back. Then there she was. She was starting to walk down the aisle, Roy at her side as she slowly made her way to the front. Her brown eyes never left Mike. She was dressed in a strapless dress, the gauzy material sprinkled with sequin jewels that shone in the sun. Her haired was piled high, the tiara looking queenly on her as the veil flowed behind her. She was carrying a bouquet of lilies and roses in her left arm. She looked like Cinderella meeting her prince.

Roy gave her to Mike, and then sat down in the audience with his children. The minister began to speak.

"We are gathered here together to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," Roy replied standing for a moment before sitting once again.

"You come before God to join together in the most precious of bonds, that of marriage. It was ..."

The minister's voice faded for Mike as he thought yet again how lucky he was to be marrying a wonderful woman like Beth. He had a hard time keeping his eyes on the minister. _God, she is so beautiful!_

"And now, if any objects to this marriage, let them come foreword now or forever hold your peace." The minister paused for a moment, no one making an objection.

"Now do you, Michael McLean Stoker take thee, Elizabeth DeLaine Kent to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, treasure and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

Mike turned, Cap handed him the ring, he turned back around and replied, "I do," as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Do you Elizabeth DeLaine Kent take thee, Michael McLean Stoker to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, treasure and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

Beth turned, Emily handed Beth the ring and she replied "I do," as she slid the ring on his finger.

"Then by the power vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The crowd waited in bated breath as Mike drew Beth to him, looked her deep the eyes, the eyes of his love. She leaned up and leaned over, his lips brushing hers before they finally kissed as husband and wife. They crowd erupted with applause as Mike and Beth broke the kiss and faced the crowd.

The minister said aloud, "It is my honor to present Mr. and Mrs. Michael Stoker."

The End


End file.
